


danganronpa one-shot requests

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cutting, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Self-Harm, Tags Are Hard, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ just as the title says. read the first chapter to see what requests I will and will not accept! ]
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, TBD - Relationship, To Be Done
Comments: 40
Kudos: 74





	1. requests [OPEN]]

˚₊·-͟͟͞➳❥ [ hellooo everybody! before we begin, please note that i have not written on this site before meaning i may mess up here and there. apologies if i make a mistake! this is a dr one shot book, to keep it simple you may request anything of the sort in the comments of this chapter! for example: 

"can i get a pregame shuichi x pregame amami which takes place in a cafe, fluffy please?"

that'll be perfectly good! i'd love it if you went more in depth, but of course if you want me to make up the plot then that's ok too! here's what i won't and will do:  
will:  
nsfw [straight, gay, lesbian]  
pregame  
self harm  
suicide  
r/pe/non-con [not focusing on the r/pe, as if recovery of it]  
child abuse [once again, recovery from it]  
most past trauma of sorts  
anorexia/bulima  
gay, straight, lesbian relationships  
alchoholism

won't:  
r/pe/non-con as in a character being r/ped  
pedophilic relationships  
anything homophobic/transphobic/biphobic etc  
anything over a three-shot, i'm okay with a two-shot or three-shot depending on what it is however is it's any longer it just gets a bit excessive.

that should be all, but before i end it please specify what kind of one-shot you'd like your request to be. fluffy, dark, nsfw, fluffy angst, you get it right? that's all, go ahead and request! - august ]


	2. [ taka x mondo one-shot ] self harm tw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mondo discovers something he shouldn't (should?) have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I got a bit lazy with this at the end, sorry!

“Hello there! Hope you're doing okay and staying safe during this time. I know it mind sound stupid but may I request an ishimondo oneshot with self harm which starts with angst and ends with fluff? More specifically Taka hurting himself and Mondo walking in on him during one of his harming sessions and getting all upset about it and bandaging his wounds and comforting him? I know it’s very specific, or not specific at all. But angst to fluff stories and ishimondo are my life’s source and I thrive on that shit dude. Could you possibly write it during the start chapter 3 of the killing game? Because like....if you don’t mind....could Byakuya be the second killer instead? I know it sounds stupid but djdndmdmdkskdkcjcjnds you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Requested by RandomGay on ao3!

TW: Self harm, Self hate/deprecation

Ishimaru had to suppress the urge to vomit when he saw Byakuya get executed, just as he had when he saw Leon get executed.. He couldn't believe, that once again someone else had died. One after another, first Sayaka, followed by Junko, and now Byakuya. Even if the heir wasn't.. The most polite, he felt absolutely horrible about it. He was in tears as the execution ended, Byakuya's shrieks echoing throughout the trial room and leaving the group horrified. He could hear Monokuma speak, whatever nonsense he would blabber, but it all was just a blur for him. He couldn't even give some motivational speak as he walked out the trial room. He felt blank, tailing behind the group and trying his best to keep his back straight and stiffened, though it was difficult with the thoughts of his friends being executed, or being murdered. 

The group would mutter among themselves, looks of fear on their faces. He could see Makoto deep in thought, Sakura and Asahina sticking together as usual. Mondo looked ashamed, Celeste had her usual calm and composed demeanour. Ishimaru didn’t talk to anyone, remaining completely silent for once rather than yelling at the others. He didn't have the motivation to make any comment, not that anyone cared. Taka looked to the side, walking ahead of the group. No one seemed to take notice either way. No one cared.  
He silently walked- dragged himself, to his dorm. He had a defeated expression on his face, his lips curved into a frown. His shoulders and legs slumped slightly, he wondered if anyone would take any notice. Maybe come after him. What a joke, he thought with a laugh, approaching the door with his name in graved into it. He stared at the door, a sick feeling in his stomach. He tried his best to hold it down as he placed his hand gently against the door and unlocked it with his key. 

His dorm opened with a creak. The room was the same as usual, plain. The bed sheets were neatly set, the bathroom door was closed, everything was in order. If anyone entered his room, they'd probably say "As of expected of the ultimate moral compass!". He let out a soft breath, realizing he had been holding it. He closed the door behind him, completely forgetting to close the lock. Not that it mattered. Maybe if he was lucky, someone would come in and end him. Taka immediately wanted to burst into tears as he sat in the darkness of his room, with the lights turned dimmed. 

His brain raced with thoughts, thoughts of how he had failed once again. Maybe Sayaka, Byakuya, Chihiro, and the others were watching him in the afterlife. Thought, with all the horrible things happening around him he started to doubt there was any sort of afterlife- or god. How horrible could one be to let this sort of thing happen? His shoulders slumped. Even the dead disliked him, along with those who were alive, maybe not disliked him but he could tell everyone was annoyed with him. Whenever he scolded them, he could see the annoyed look on their faces. Ever so often they'd make a comment or too on how he should just be quiet or shut up. He wanted to shut up too. He couldn’t help being an annoyance, it was part of his talent after all. He took a deep breath, trying to suppress the tears that were close to spilling out of his eyes. 

Taka felt his feet drag him along to the bed, he paused in front of it before realizing there were salty, warm tears running down his cheek. His surroundings were a blur, the tears causing his vision to obscure around him, a long with the pounding in his head. He gently sat himself down on his bed, hands shaking like crazy, and he wasn't able to stop the shaking no matter how much he clenched his fists. His thoughts were all over the place, thoughts of Byakuya’s expression before he was executed, Leon, Sayaka, all the others who had died. It felt as if they were directly staring into his gaze. Staring with hate, anger, saddness. Directed at him.

He swallowed back a choked sob, his back slumped and his hands set on his knees. The honour student wanted to cry out, and yell, but he could only sob. Cry his heart out until it was time to sleep, and then wake up again, putting on the stupid veil he had made for himself. Scold everyone and try his best to lead them, only to fail again as the next murder occured. He wondered, how long until he finally died? Someone finally grew sick of him and murdered him.

He asked himself sometimes, maybe he could just end this. By end this, he meant suicide. Would Monokuma allow it? For what he knew, it would make a pretty interesting case, which would fit Monokuma's lofty expectations. Taka would finally be important for one thing, he supposed. He always felt some sort of strange feeling within him, he could never identify it. Maybe it was saddness? Anger? This constant, despairful feeling. Ever since this game started- even before it, he had always felt some horrible, festering saddness, despair, lingering within him. Some days it was less, but days like this.. It was something he couldn't describe. Taka wanted to get rid of it.

He couldn't help it. Taka hated it, the fact he had no control over it. He wanted to rip out the sickening feeling from his skin and get rid of it, that way he could feel truly happy. Taka smiled at the thought of being truly happy, that would be.. Well, amazing. He frowned once again. Taka blinked a few tears out his eyes in an attempt to surpress them, even though he knew they would only continued to spill until he fell asleep (or died, that would be better). 

Taka forced himself up, using his hands to hoist himself. It took a few tries, his muscles groaning and causing him only more pain. He hadn't even been sitting down for too long, why did everything hurt? Unless that much time had seriously passed.. He finally pulled himself up, everything around him blurring.  
He leant against the walls for a moment, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, of course failing as usual. His heart hurted. It seemed his tears would never cease, even if he wanted them too just as much as he did right now. Taka slid one foot forward, stumbling even more. He'd slowly walk towards the bathroom, barely managing to keep himself up right. 

The light from the bathroom blinded him, strips of bright light shining into his gaze. Hee quickly looked away, using his hand to shield himself. How long had he been sitting in the dark? Not bothering to close the door to the bathroom, he opened the water. After all, what was the point? If anyone came in they could simply just open the door, maybe end his pathetic life if he was lucky enough. Well, they would have to knock first.

He stared at himself in the mirror, a familiar sight. Messy, black hair. It was somewhat spiky too. His red eyes, even redder with the constant crying. Dark circles that only seemed to increase day by day. Taka had long, watery tears running down his sharp face. His normally sharp expression had transformed into some expresson of saddness. He was never insecure about his looks (maybe his eyebrows, sometimes), but he just looked so pathetic with the tears dripped down his face, he couldn't bare to look at himself for much longer than a few seconds. Looking away from the reflection of the mirror, he quickly returned to what he was doing before.

He held his wrist up to the sink, closing his eyes and then using his other hand to search his pockets. Taka felt a small smile tug at his features as he patted at his uniform, his hands slipping into his pockets. Grabbing a small piece of metal, he opened his eyes, holding out the sharp metal in front of him. The metal was a bit large, not enough to be a knife but if it was dropped against the floor it would definitely make a noise. He ran his fingers along the edge, being careful not to press it in order not to hurt himself. Taka wasn't sure whether to feel guilty or happy about this habit of his. 

It was a nasty quirk, he knew it. But ever since it had happened for the first time, (He had accidentally cut his palm whilst chopping vegetables- well, that's what he remembered. He had probably done it before) he couldn't stop. Slowly but surely, one cut appeared on his wrist. Then another. Another. He had a few around his body, though he could conceal it with bandages. He had prepared many excuses in case he was discovered, not that he had so far. It was an escape, in a way. An escape to the unfortunate events happening around him. Or maybe, a punishment. Everyday, he somehow failed to do his job as a moral compass. Perhaps, this was his way of punishing himself..? Taka frowned, shaking off the thoughts and slowly pulling up his sleeve.

The white sleeve would slowly roll up, revealing a white cast-bandage-thing. Despite how much he bled out during his sessions, he was skillful about it. Cleaning his wound, making sure no blood was left over, disinfecting it, the blood never soaked in his bandaids. He stared at the bandages, as if it was a textbook. They had been neatly wrapped about his wrists, all the way up to his elbows. They seemed perfectly normal, no one would suspect a thing if his bandages were seen, maybe a question or two, but it's not as if he would allow anyone to discover it.

Taka was careful with this stuff, of course. After all, what would the others think if they discovered his nasty habit? They would hate him even more- maybe rather than hating him they would pity him. Taka felt dreaful at the thought. Absolute dread. He couldn't even imagine how much they'd dislike him, even more than they already did. He sniffled, trying to wipe the horrible thought from his mind.

He gingerly began to remove the bandaids, cringing a bit at the sight of his wrists. They were cut to hell, covered in new and old cuts. Some were white, barely even a cut after being healed. Taka was careful not to let them get infected, though some of them were definitely not in the best state. Some were deeper than others, on the days he was particularly a mess, he didn't think whilst harming himself. He would just hurt himself until the pain had disapeared, until he was satisfied.

He was positive that even a singular movement could open them, which is why he was careful as he held it over the sink. He ran his finger along the cuts, frustrated at how disorganized they were. They were crossing eachother, all over the place. It seemed this was the only thing he failed at keeping organized, he thought with a dry chuckle. That was a lie, he failed at many other things too. So many other things. A failure.

Taka had ceased his crying for a bit when he had gotten into the bathroom. He was much too focused on studying the state on the cuts, so he had temporarily forgotten everything. However when the piece of metal made contact with his skin he could immediately feel tears gathering in his eyes, though he didn't let them fall down his cheeks, not yet. He exhaled, watching at the silver ran along his wrist, deep into it. Slowly, opening the skin of his wrist and causing dark pink liquid to spill out of it. Cutting into some former cuts and increasing the pain. It hurt a lot.

Good.

Taka raised the blade, taking a glance at his work. A long, dark pink cut ran across his wrist. Maybe he had went too deep..? His stomach dropped, the blood was comign out a bit of a concerning rate. He considered maybe calling Monokuma at this point. It was quite painful. Maybe he could just, stop for today. Let the cut heal, and then he could continue on. Or use the other wrist. He frowned, no way. He wasn't going to stop now. It didn't really matter, did it? It's not like it mattered if he cut too deep and died. 

He could imagine it, he cut his wrists too deep and finally died off. As three people walked into his room, the peppy voice of the host would ring through the school, causing everyone alive to run over to his room. He imagined everyone discovering his body in the morning, just a day after their last trial. Would he get executed? They couldn't execute anyone, could they? He froze a bit, everyone's expressions of horror, shock, pity, one stood out the most to him.

Mondo's.

He rammed the blade into his wrist, crying even harder. "Ghk-" Taka let out a gasp of pain, almost immediately dropping it. He bit his lip, he hadn't cut this deep in.. How long..? He sniffled, he felt his whole body shake with the pain. Maybe he was dying. That didn't matter. What mattered was Mondo.

Mondo Oowada.

Taka's smile was genuine around him. He hadn't expected to become friends with a no-good rebel, he was looked more towards one of the role model students. What an odd pair. Even in the despairful state he was in at the moment, he could feel a smile form on his face as he thought about him. They started out.. Not on the best terms. Though Taka wanted to try to make friends with everyone, his words led them into a fight. After the night in the sauna, though, they ended as friends. 

Taka stared at his unbandaged wrist, shakily picking up his blade in the proccess. It was bleeding out, definitely. He could start to rebandage it now, though the pain stopped him. He was in a daze, enveloped in the pain, even if it wasn't as much as he was making it out to be. He sighed, closing his eyes. It was late. It was nearing night time anyway, how long had he been at it?-

The blade once again clattered to the ground as he heard a loud knocking against the door, he dropped in in shock. He didn't run into the bathroom, his limbs freezing up with a singular sentence running through his mind: Was this it for him? Had someone come to murder him finally, or was someone going to discover his secret? Frozen in place, he paused for a second. Maybe if he waited the knocking would go away? He was much too afraid to run into the bathroom.  
Did he forget to lock the door?

"Oi, Taka! Don't ignore me, I know you're in there bro!" Came Mondo's rough voice. He didn't catch the hint of worry in Mondo's tone. Taka felt relieved, and then panicked once again. He had forgetten to lock his door, and he hadn't bandaged his wounds. This definitely wasn't looking good for Mondo. He cracked a joke in his head, this was karma wasn't it?

"Ahem, you didn't look the best when I saw you walk out the trial room.. Ehm.. I was gonna check up on ya but you sorta ran ahead. This might be a little cheesy but I'm fuckin' worried, so open the damn door- wh- you didn't lock it?!" Suddenly Mondo sounded a mixture of angered and worried. Taka couldn't help but feel embarassed at his mistake.  
Taka's chest heaved, snapping out of whatever daze he was in. He was in danger! His secret was going to be discovered! Red lights flashed in his mind, his thoughts were blurred and unclear. He quickly picked up the blade and looked around, too panicked to think clearly. It was probably his time, time for his secret to the be found out. He wouldn't be able to bandage himself fast enough, maybe if he was lucky Mondo would just walk away, thinking maybe he wasn't at the dorm.

"I'm coming in, dumbas-"

Mondo would slowly open the door, the door creaking again sickeningly. looking around the room before his gaze stopped on Taka. Mondo's eyes shot open at the sight. He stood there, clutching the door. They both stood in silence for a few seconds. Taka felt shameful, he raised his bandaged hand, opening his mouth to utter anything, but nothing came out. Many excuses ran through his head, so many he had prepared before hand yet nothing came out, absolutely nothing.

"Y-you.." Mondo blinked at him, saying the first words. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, dude?! D-did you do that to yourself?! Give me that!" Mondo ran over and snatched the bloodied blade from him, gritting his teeth. Taka could feel more tears prick his eyes, he was right. Mondo, the light of his life, was going to hate his guts (he probably already did). Taka was ruined, over completely. He should've just ended his life when he got the chance.

"Mondo.." He whispered, staring at him with trembling lips. "I'm s-sorry.. I didn't mean for y-you to.. S-see that.. I was.. Was.. I didn't want.."  
Mondo stared at him expectantly, "You didn't want what? Me to see this shit? What the hell were you thinking?!" Mondo wasn't exactly yelling, though he definitely sounded angered. Taka thought he heard a hint of concern in his voice, but no. Mondo wouldn't pity someone as pathetic as him, right? He stepped back, stumbling in the proccess. He looked down, every single part of him trembling.

"I.. I w-wasn't..?" he said softly, looking to the side with slumped shoulders. "I..I don't know.. I just thought.. I guess.. I.." His shoulders shook with a sob. So many thoughts raced through his head, he couldn't think of a good explanation, nothing came to mind. He scratched at his wrist, trying to get himself to say something. "Ghhh..Aaaa..." He would whimper, obviously distressed.

"Hey! Hey, stop that!" Mondo said quickly, grabbing his wrist. Mondo seemed surprised at his own actions, though his kept Taka's hand in his grip. Too dazed to react, he let Mondo lead the smaller boy to his bed, seating him carefully down. Mondo watched as Taka leaned against the bed frame, his gaze almost confused. It was taking him a bit to proccess what had just happened to him, huh?

Mondo sat at the edge of his bed, thinking of what to say. He hadn't dealt with anything like this before. Never. He had dealt with injuries, comforted people, but he didn't think this would ever happen. He should've noticed something, maybe? The day in the sauna, when he was hesitant to take off his clothing. The bandages on his arms. But he never questioned it, too focused on their competition.

Finally, Taka spoke up. A few raspy words. "I'm sorry, Oowada." He murmured, and Mondo glanced up at him, eyes wide. The daredevil hesitantly raised his hands, his brows furrowed. He grabbed Taka's hands, unsure of what he was feeling for Taka. Hurt? Pity? Sadness? His only thought was to comfort the moral compass, and then he could think about himself.

Taka looked up, "W..Bro..?" He said, an expression of confusion on his face. 

"Why are you apologizing, dude?.. You haven't done anything wrong, fucker." He hissed, though his tone was a bit more gentle than usual. His face was filled with concern, though it had it's usual frown on it. 

"..But.. A-arennn't you.. Unhappy..?" Taka asked, tears threatening to spill once again from his eyes. "You.. You sounded angry when you saw me.." He muttered.

Mondo felt his stomach sink, "No, I didn't mean it like that-" He sighed, closing his eyes, "I.. I was worried, okay?! I was real fucking worried when I saw ya dragging yourself along, you didn't look all formal 'n shit, so.. I thought something was wrong or some shit, you know?.." Mondo paused, opening his eyes once again, "..And it turns out I was right.."  
Taka sniffled, "Y-you shouldn't.. Be worried ab-about me.." He uttered, his breathing coming out in soft, shallow breaths.

Mondo frowned, looking at his wrists and realizing they were still bleeding like hell. "Ah, shit. Just gimme a minute." he said, "Where the fuck do you keep your bandages?"  
Taka raised his not-bleeding hand and gestured towards the bathroom. Mondo stood up without hesitating and opened the door, closing it behind him.  
The sink was turned on. He closed the tap, staring at the bloodied sink with a sick feeling in his stomach. There was a hint of blood in the air, Taka's blood. He bent down and grabbed the bandages, wondering if Taka really did this every day. 

He returned to Taka, still crying his eyes out. Mondo sat beside him. "Here." He said softly, "Can I.. Uhm..?" Mondo never hesitated to do something, but right now he knew it probably wasn't the time.

Taka, chest heaving, nodded slowly. He felt so pathetic, absolutely disgusting. He wondered if Mondo was only doing this because he was just so utterly pathetic that he had to do his bandages for him. It was over for him, his reputation. He was going to be known as deranged, insane, pathetic.

Mondo would take his time in raising his wrist, gentle with his movements. Taka had lost quite a bit of blood.. He cringed at the sight of so many scars. He could count 10, 20, maybe even 30? Mondo would gingerly begin to wrap the bandages around his wrist, watching as the white bandages would soak the pink liquid. 

Taka hissed in pain, flinching. "Ghh.. I-it hurts.." He gasped, tears once again spilling from his eyes, "I'm s-so stupid.." He said through a sob.  
"Shut the fuck up, you fucking.." He stopped himself there. "You're not stupid at all, dude." He said, his tone softening. 

Taka's eyes would shoot open, he stared at him with an almost confused expression. "What.. What do you mean..?" He murmured, staring Mondo straight in the eyes.  
"I mean that you're not stupid, dumbass." He repeated, finishing his bandages. That wasn't a good explanation at all, Taka thought. But he wasn't going to annoy him more than he already had.

Taka stared at his bandages, not as neat as usual, obviously as they were done by Mondo who most likely didn't give a damn about how neat or not neat it was.  
They both sat in silent for a bit, unsure of what to say. Taka wanted to cry out again, run out of the room and.. Just, leave. Leave this whole stupid killing game, the despair behind, and yet here he was. 

"..Do.. Do ya wanna.. Y'know, talk?" Mondo finally spoke up, squinting at Taka.

Taka took a moment to respond to the dare devil. He felt water gather in his eyes, and suddenly it all came out at once.

"I-I don't know, I just feel so utterly pathetic andithurtsallthetimeandtheonlywayIcanstopitisifIhurtmyself-"  
"Woah, slow down!" Mondo said, his grip on his hand tightening. Mondo used his hand to wipe away Taka's tears, knowing that there was no way Taka was going to speak properly if he was crying so much. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, y'know? I'm..Uhg.. This is all cheesy.. I'm here to listen.. Y'know, when your sad I can help you out with that shit!" he sounded determined, squeezing his hand.

Taka stared at him, unsure of how to reply to the other man. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, "..I..You're.. You're not disgusting..? You don't think I'm.. Pathetic..?" He asked.

"Of course I don't, dude! I mean.. I can't say I'm not surprised by all this shit but.. I definitely not a bastard that I would think some shit like that." he said, finally grinning at him.  
"..Aha..Yo-you.." Taka was crying again of course. Taka would stiffen, suddenly a wide smile tugging at his features. He leaned forward and buried his face into Mondo's chest, probably getting his shirt wet with all his tears. "Uu..U..aahgh.." He sobbed, Mondo couldn't tell whether those were tears of happiness or pure sorrow.

Mondo would rub circles into his back, letting him cry. He hadn't seen Taka like this, filled with such despair. Mondo never expected this, though he should've. He had noticed.. Ever so often, Taka would seem saddened, or flinched when his wrist was grabbed, or-  
"Mondo..?" Taka's weak, raspy voice would speak from below him. Mondo glanced down, pursing his lips together. 

"Whaddya need?"

"..I really love you."

Mondo let the words linger in the air for a moment.

"..Yeah yeah, me too."


End file.
